


The First and Last Time

by UnderHisSkin



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Dark Comedy, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Smut, Vomiting, mentions of guns, troy is stuck with a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHisSkin/pseuds/UnderHisSkin
Summary: Troy wants to stop doing drugs, Nick wants him to try one more thing...





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                   

"I swear to god, that shit was poisoned" Troy says to himself as he leans over the toilet, his forehead glistening with cold sweat.

"I'm going to kill the guy who sold you that!" Troy yells into the next room, afraid to leave the toilet side in case he might get sick again. He has been throwing up for the past hour, after he and Nick got back from yet another night out.

"I took the same stuff as you and _I'm fine_ " Nick shows up at the door, grinning, high.

"You have a higher  _tolerance than me_ " Troy does that thing where he emphasizes the last few words in a sentence.

"It's out of your system now" Nick sneaks a disgusted look towards the toilet "You'll be alright".

"How can you do this to yourself?" Troy looks down at his grimy shirt. "I fucking smell like my father" he takes off his shirt and throws it into the bathtub.

"I think I'm done" Troy wipes his mouth, gets up and flushes the toilet, he washes his mouth in the sink and grabs a toothbrush.

"Well, how do you feel when you kill an infected? a person?" Nick asks.

"How do I  _feel_?" Troy is confused by the concept, he spits into the sink and keeps on brushing his teeth.

"I've see you kill from up close; your eyes light up, your pants get a little tighter. It makes you feel...alive"

Troy shakes his head in disagreement, or more accurately, denial.

"That's how I am with drugs, Troy. You're addicted to violence because you experienced it even before this world went to shit".

"Whatever, Freud" Troy washes his face. Nick hands him a towel.

"I can't keep up with you Nick, I'm quitting, I'm not putting any of that shit in my body again, and you shouldn't either!"

"So bossy" Nick gives him a peck on the cheek. "Before you call it quits though, how about one last adventure?" Nick leads Troy back to the living area, they managed to get a small place at the trading post, it wasn't much but it was a place of their own, for now.

"Did you miss the part of me barfing for the past hour? No." Troy refuses the offer.

Maybe it's the drugs but Nick is confident that by now he can convince Troy to do anything he wants.

"It doesn't get you high" Nick says "It gets you hard, for hours."

"Why would I need that? does your ass need a reminder?"

"Come on, it's different. It's like a permanent hard on, you cum and you don't go soft. Pablo said it was the best sex he and his girlfriend ever had".

"That's for straight people, Nick. We don't need that". Troy lies down on the couch, he hasn't put a new shirt on; in this heat, why bother?

Nick takes a seat on the sofa, squeezing himself to fit next to Troy.

"Do it for me?" Nick leans down and kisses Troy, hand caressing his bare chest, Nick slowly works his tongue into Troy's mouth. Troy doesn't have enough time to respond before he feels a pill sliding down his throat, he sits back up and pushes Nick away.

"Nick, you idiot!" Troy stats gagging, but since he just threw up, nothing comes up.

" _Relax_ Troy, it's not gonna hurt you"

Troy rolls his eyes.

Nick, proud of himself, immediately stares at Troy's crotch.

"Well, how long does it take?" Troy is really not in the mood for this but there is no point in fighting it now.

"I don't know. Take off your pants".

"Jesus Christ, you exhaust me, Nick" Troy takes off his pants and boxers, Nick doesn't take his eyes off his dick.

Troy's hand makes it's way to his cock "No!" Nick hits his hand away "I need to see if it works, if you touch yourself now we wouldn't be able to tell".

" _You're not a scientist_ " Troy quotes Nick.

After a few minutes of Troy rolling his eyes impatiently and Nick waiting patiently, it happens- Troy's large cock gets hard.

"You did  _this_ " Troy points to his dick with both hands "You take care of it, Nicky".

"With pleasure"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just smut.

Nick looks at Troy's cock in awe, wrapping his fingers around the base he starts sucking on the head.

"I think the pill made you bigger" he says.

"Less talking, more sucking" Troy hurries him.

Nick smiles and goes back to work, he hollows his cheeks so he takes more of Troy's dick, bobbing his head up and down, he uses his hand on the part of Troy cock he can't fit into his mouth, working systematically.

By the time he found his rhythm Troy is already close to his first release "Fuck, Nick. you're amazing" Troy clenches the sofa as Nick sucks the head of his cock "I'm close. Nick, ahhh fuck, get ready" Troy says when Nick has his dick down his throat "Fuuuck" Troy cums down Nick's throat, Nick takes a moment to swallow his cum, proud of himself, he smiles.

"You're still hard right?" Nick drags Troy to the double bed in the corner if the living area "Fuck me" Nick gets up on the bed, facing the headboard.

Troy joins him on the bed and kisses him, sucking on Nick's bottom lip. Troy gets into position behind Nick "You ready?" Troy asks, grabbing onto Nick's hips.

"For you, always" Troy's body is heavy over Nick's much fragile frame, Nick does his best to stay in position as Troy enters him slowly "You alright, Nick?"

"Yeah, yeah. keep going, fuck me!" Troy starts fucking Nick, leaning his whole body Into him, fucking him hard and fast, they're sweating and moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, Nick!" Troy bites Nick's neck, sucking on it like a vampire "I'm going to cum inside you" he says "Cum with me". Nick wraps his fingers around his own cock, working it fast as Troy encourages him.

"That's right, make yourself cum as I fill up your ass, Nicky. ughhh shiiiit" Troy grunts, each thrusts pushes Nick forward up the bed.

Nick is struggling to stay on all fours "Yes, Troy! Fuck me! harder. shiiit " Nick comes all over his hand as Troy cums inside him with a final thrust.

Troy pushes Nick's sweaty hair back and kisses him just before Nick collapses on the bed.

"Shit, man" NIck reaches over to the cigarette box on the bedside table "I'm not gonna be able to walk straight".

"Being sober would help with that" Troy teases.

Nick lets out a sarcastic "Ha ha" he lights his cigarette and leans back against the creaky headboard.

"Taking a break?" Troy asks "My dick is still hard".

"I'll get right on it just give me a sec" Nick inhales some more tobacco into his lungs, he knows Troy hates cigarettes, but it's just the best after sex.

Troy takes a deep breath.

"Fine, just talk to me" Troy starts touching himself.

"Huh?" Nick is confused "I said I'd suck you off. In a second" He hold up his half smoked cigarette.

"When did you first want to fuck me?" Troy asks, he keeps stroking his cock, looking at Nick's lips as he blows out some smoke.

Nick smiles "Oh, I see what you're doing there" He straightens himself up.

"Strangely enough, when I wanted to kill you. Being on top of you with a gun to your head made me feel powerful" Nick recalls.

"Yeah? Did you jerk off that night?"

"Fuck yeah, I did" Nick says "I can swear my mom could hear me through the bathroom wall, but I didn't care, I came calling your name"

"Ohhh" Troy jerks himself off, it's lazy, he knows, but he needs to cum again.

"The second time was when I came to join your militia, the way you handled those guns made me want to feel your hands on my body, touching me, entering me, I took one of the guns you touched, painted it white"

"Fuck, Nick! Who knew you were this kinky" Troy grabs the sheets tightly, he's closer to his third release, his eyes close tightly as he let's the image of Nick jerking off invade his mind.

"Cum. Right now, Troy. cum all over your hand like the horny psycho you are" Nick says.

"Ughhhh fuckkk" Troy cums, his body drops onto the bed beside Nick.

"You totally made up the story about the gun" Troy says between heavy breathes.

"I might have. had to get creative" Nick kissed him on the lips, Troy's cheeks are red and flush

"Go get me some water" he asks Nick.

"Be right back"


	3. Chapter 3

Nick comes back with a glass of water for Troy. He gets on the bed, resting his head against Troy's chest, listening as Troy gulps the water down.

"This is not right, Nick" Troy looks at his dick, now worried and anxious.

"Just try and think of some boner-killers" Nick suggests "Like people suffering, Oh wait, won't work with you. I used to think of my Mom, but I guess that won't work for you either".

"It's not funny, Nick. It's..." Troy wraps his fingers around his dick "Hard as a rock, still".

"I'll go find Pablo" Nick yawns, as hee starts getting up, Troy grabs him.

"You're not going anywhere! You either fix this now or let me fuck you, again".

"Maybe he knows how to-"

"You're staying right fucking here" Troy commends. his piercing blue gaze leave Nick no other choice.

"But I'm tired" Nick announces. He's starting to come down from the drugs he'd taken earlier that day, the same ones that gave him the idea of drugging Troy in the first place.

"We can't just leave it like this" Troy tilts his head.

"You already came like 3 timeeees" Nick yawns once more.

"I'm going to get you back for this, Nick" Troy threatens. Nick lays his head on Troy's stomach.

"Yeah, I'm sure you had a terrible time getting your dick sucked and fucking me" he says.

"I don't know if I can go to sleep like this"

"Try" Nick closes his eyes "Just warn me if you jerk off, I don't want cum in my hair".

"Been wearing the same clothes for 3 days and you're worried about cum in your hair" Troy utters to himself.

Nick is fast asleep.

_**The next morning**_

Troy wakes up to find that the boner is gone, he's relived but his whole body is sore from sleeping on his back the entire night.

Nick is still asleep on top of him. Troy smiles to himself, Nick is crazy but he loves him. Nick probably thinks the same of him.

"Hey, Nick, wake up" He caresses Nick's face "Nicky..."

"What?" Nick's voice is sleepy and raspy , he doesn't even open his eyes.

"It's gone. My boner is gone".

"That's great, baby. I love you" Nick turns around, resting his head on the pillow.

"Love you too, sleepyhead" Troy replies.


End file.
